


[ex-aid/镜梦] 缓解压力·02

by fengtime



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士ex-aid - Fandom
Genre: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro - Freeform, Kagami Hiiro/Houjou Emu - Freeform, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - Freeform, M/M, ex-aid - Freeform, 假面骑士, 假面骑士Ex-Aid, 镜梦, 飞梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengtime/pseuds/fengtime





	[ex-aid/镜梦] 缓解压力·02

  
“我在CR等你。”

　　永梦自以为是用微笑的表情说的这句话，但实际上他看不到自己的笑容有多勉强。

　　解除了变身后就低垂着头要求独处一会的镜飞彩自然也就没有注意到这一点，转过头离开的研修医脸上的表情难看的仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

　　永梦急促的走了几步就跑了起来，灰蒙蒙的天空像是映射了他此刻的心情，在一阵闷雷声后开始下起了雨。雨水毫不留情的落到了永梦的脸上身上，他慢慢的停下了脚步，转过身往回看去，远远的能看到镜飞彩依然在原地。

　　雨越下越大，远处的镜医生身形矮了下，像是跪坐到了积水里。永梦不自觉的向前迈了一步，但立刻停了下来。他在雨里一动不动的看着，额前的刘海被雨水打湿成了一缕一缕的，衣服鞋子也湿透了的时候，他终于转过身慢慢的离开了。

　　宝生永梦就这么淋着雨走回了医院，他脑子里乱糟糟的塞满了各种思绪，根本没有想起可以叫计程车。在确认了已经送到病房还没有醒来的花家大我的情况良好后，他没有惊动在休息室睡着的几个人，独自一个回到了CR的治疗室。

　　虽然外面依然哗哗的下着大雨，但CR治疗室所处的地下隔音非常好，空无一人的房间里格外安静。

　　他打开了照明的灯，找了条毛巾擦了擦不断滴着水的头发。早就湿透的医生白袍不停的滴着水，黏在身上有点难脱，永梦努力了几下好不容易才把衣服脱下来。

　　他的左手手腕被檀正宗踩踏了数下，一旦弯曲就疼的不得不停下动作，给他脱衣服这个简单的动作加上了难度。在昨夜被檀正宗单方面的殴打了数个小时后，浑身上下难免有着各种淤青。但因为浑身都痛，所以也没特别在意手上的伤。现在回到了CR，反而觉得疼的有点厉害。

　　大概是肿起来了吧？实习医生心里大概的判断了下自己的伤势。轻轻按了按手腕，确定没有骨折后，他松了口气。

　　虽然很痛，但也并非是太严重的伤。他给自己的手腕喷了止疼的喷雾，冰凉的感觉替代了灼烧的疼痛，让红肿受伤的手腕好受了不少。

　　身上还有一些大大小小的淤青，永梦统统用止疼喷雾处理了一遍。消肿的喷雾要等上一刻钟才能再用，于是他只能坐在椅子上等着。

　　一夜没睡、精神上高度紧绷、肉体又被施加了各种暴力，就算是永梦也有点觉得疲惫。

　　真的很累……他坐在椅子上坐了一会儿，眼皮就有点打架。湿漉漉的衣服已经脱掉了，但裤子还穿着。这让他觉得有点发冷，理智告诉他应该去洗个澡喝点热的东西，可是他坐在椅子上一点也不想动。

　　想到了洗澡，永梦突然想起了一件事。像这样子穿着湿漉漉的衣服狼狈的回到CR的体验，好像并不是第一次……

　　那是刚刚开春时候发生的事情，同样是和花家大我和妮可两个人有关。在打败了天崎恋之后，这两个人丢下掉到了喷泉里的镜飞彩和宝生永梦，自顾自的离开了。剩下的两位医生浑身湿透的从里面爬了出来，一身湿漉漉的回到了医院。

　　即使已经开春，但天气依然还是有点冷，如果就这样不做任何措施的话还是有可能会感冒。

　　那时候飞彩可能就是这样想，半强制性的把永梦推进了他单人办公室里附带的浴室里。

　　“不想感冒的话就快洗。”飞彩命令的说道。永梦顾不得害羞，急忙脱掉了身上褪去了湿冷的衣服后就钻进了淋浴间，打开了淋雨的开关，水从花洒里倾泻而下，浴室里一下子被蒸腾的雾气充满。热水淋到身上让永梦舒适的长舒了一口气。

　　“研修医，换的衣服我放到篮子里了。”淋雨间的玻璃门是磨砂玻璃，只能模糊的看到外面事物的一点轮廓。镜飞彩的声音因为花洒的水声，传进来的并不那么清晰。

　　永梦从内拉开了玻璃门，探出头询问：“你刚刚说什么？”“我说我把衣服……”

　　镜飞彩和探头出来的永梦四目相接，然后别扭的转过了头：“……衣服放在这里。”

　　“哦哦！”永梦紧张的快速的关上了玻璃门，脸颊有点发红。但他随即想到飞彩似乎还浑身湿漉漉的没有洗澡，大概是要等自己洗完，这样想着的永梦快速的冲洗了下就结束了淋浴。

　　一打开玻璃门出来，却发现镜飞彩还站在换衣篮旁。永梦顿时有点尴尬的进退两难：“那……那个我洗好了……”

　　“你洗的太快了，身体有暖过来吗？”

　　“我平时就这个速度，那个……你要用浴室吗？”

　　“我去借用父亲办公室的浴室也可以，你可以不用这么着急。”他说完伸手握了一下永梦的手，皱眉：“你洗澡的水温是不是太低了？”

　　“没有！”

　　“你的手比我的还要冷，完全没暖过来。”飞彩陈述着事实，推着永梦重新进去了淋浴间，关上了玻璃门不让热气跑出去。然后直接打开了热水，又调节了一下温度，强制性的把有点别扭的研修医推到了花洒下面。

　　“太烫了！”“按照你的洗法会生病的，你平时不会都洗这么冷的水吧？”

　　“我习惯了完全不会生病啦！”永梦退到一边躲开了热水：“这个有点太烫了！”

　　“这只是正常的水温。”

　　结果不知道为什么，就变成了永梦被飞彩压着冲热水。虽然一开始觉得有点烫，但习惯了一会后，也就变的适应了。

　　但此刻他又察觉到不对劲的地方，飞彩怎么……还没有要出去的意思？永梦转过身对着墙壁不敢回头，脑子里有点乱乱的。

　　就在此时背后却传来了悉悉索索脱掉衣物的声音，意识到什么的永梦，面朝里紧张的不敢回头看。果不其然，不到片刻身后的人贴上了他的后背，对方的下巴架到了他的肩膀上，呼吸轻轻打在脸上。永梦的脸开始发红发烫，这绝不仅仅是因为热水的关系。。

　　“飞……飞彩桑？”

　　“有什么问题吗？”

　　“……没……没有。”

　　红着脸背过身不安的低下头，镜飞彩的双手环过他的腰从背后圈住他。永梦伸手抓住了在自己胸口和腰线游移的双手：“别在这里……”

　　“在这里什么？你是说……”对方贴着永梦的耳朵轻声反问，花洒的声音却完全阻拦不了镜飞彩接下来的话钻入永梦的耳朵。

　　永梦脸顿时涨得通红。他不安的用手肘推了推飞彩，却并没有用很大力气，但镜飞彩这时候却十分配合的收回了抱住他的手向后退去。

　　永梦反射性的拉住飞彩的手，疑惑的回头看去。这反应让飞彩忍不住笑了起来，他回握住永梦拉着他的手，顺势又抱了上去。他贴着永梦的耳朵又重复了一次刚刚的提议：“研修医，你身体还是太冷了……我们来做点会热起来的事情吧？”

　　…………

　　…………

　　…………

　　永梦趴在墙上，一手撑着墙，一手捂着自己的嘴。镜医生松开嘴，放过了被自己吸的发红的耳垂。他用嘴唇触碰着永梦的脖颈，一边用牙齿轻咬着，一边轻轻的动着腰。他们的身体下方连接的地方，随着镜医生的动作，传来一阵阵的震动。

　　飞彩双手抓着永梦的腰，将他的屁股抬的更高一些，好更方便自己的动作。肢体的动作让永梦的肩膀一震，但比起飞彩摇晃着的动作，他肩膀的颤抖太不起眼。

　　因为永梦的身体压得更低，臀部向上抬起，这让镜飞彩的可以用更大幅度的动作，原本轻轻的挺动转变成大力的撞击，浴室充斥着肉体拍打的声音，听的永梦脸上发烫，闭上眼睛企图逃避现实。

　　而实际上听着这声音的人并不仅仅是永梦，在他身后的飞彩同样也听的面红耳赤。

　　自从他们开始这种关系以来，不是后背位，就是关了灯抹黑。所以永梦实际上一次都没有在他们做的时候看着镜飞彩的脸，也自然就不知道，声音冷冷淡淡似乎游刃有余的撩拨着他的镜医生，实际上每次都脸红的快滴血。镜飞彩微微皱着眉，眼角有些发红，目光里透露出来的情绪绝不是声音里那样的淡然。

　　假如永梦这时候回头看一眼，也许就会发现，他所认为的“为了缓解压力而维系的这段关系”，根本就是镜飞彩的谎言。

　　但也许是有意，也许是无意。他们在白天偶尔的几次的关系里，永梦一次也没有回头。

　　事后想来，这可能也是一种自我保护的手段。就像是鸵鸟在遭遇危险的时候会把头埋入沙堆。

　　不去看，就不会知道。

　　不去看，就还有余地。

　　不去看，就可以自我欺骗。

**********

　　永梦的思绪被杯子的破碎声打断。

他没有发现水已经溢出了杯口，被热水烫到后反射性的丢开了杯子，摔成了碎片的马克杯里的热水撒了一地。

　　叹了口气，正蹲下身打算收拾，一只手拉住了他的动作。永梦抬起头，才注意到拉着他的人是飞彩，他此刻浑身湿漉漉的滴着水，握着他的手传来的温度也是一片冰凉。

　　“飞彩！”“永梦。”

　　两个人几乎是同时开口叫了对方的名字。永梦愣了愣，用眼神示意对方先说。飞彩嘴唇动了动，半响只说了一句话：“我回来了。”

　　永梦突然觉得眼眶有点发热：“嗯！欢迎回来！”

　　随后，就像是历史重演，镜飞彩抓着宝生永梦去他的办公室的浴室淋了热水澡，换上了放在镜飞彩办公室的休息室里的衣物。

　　所不同的是，这一次镜飞彩并没有进去浴室。可能去借用了院长办公室的浴室或者是VIP病房的内置浴室什么的。

　　不过，这也是理所当然的。

　　就在几个小时前，镜医生的女友小姬小姐的数据才被消除。怎么可能会在这时候还会做出……那样的事。

　　那段为了缓解压力而维持的关系也终于是结束了吧？

　　洗完澡后，永梦身上的伤都由专业的镜医生重新处理了。镜飞彩抬头看了眼挂在墙上的钟后低头问到：“饿吗？要不要吃点……”

　　他停下了问题，因为靠在沙发上的宝生永梦已经睡了过去。飞彩推开了药箱站起身，努力用他能做到的最轻的动作小心翼翼的抱起已经睡着的研修医，将人转移到了他休息室的床上。

　　摸了下永梦的额头，确认了并没有发烧后，镜医生轻轻掀开被子躺到了床的另一边。

　　“飞彩？”

　　镜医生暗叹还是吵醒了对方，有点抱歉的回复到：“嗯。”

　　“飞彩？”

　　“我在。”

　　“飞彩……”

　　“我在，怎么了？”

　　镜飞彩转过头看向睡在身侧的研修医，对方闭着眼睛依然睡着。注视了一会，发现研修医确实是睡着了，只是时不时的嘴巴里还喃喃着他的名字。

　　梦话吗？飞彩注视着他的脸看了片刻。然后侧过身，伸手轻轻圈住了永梦。

　　“睡吧，我就在这里……等你醒的时候也还会在。”

　　

\--fin--


End file.
